Nightmare Fredbear
Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). |-|Main = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) that appear in the game. He is the nightmarish, twisted reflection of Fredbear, who is the mascot of the old Fredbear's Family Diner location. Physical Appearance Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare and Nightmare Balloon Boy), Nightmare Fredbear appears to be the least damaged. He is slightly stout and bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. Bearing such monstrous appearance, he is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, squarish muzzle, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His small eyes are grey and metallic with red irises and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach is round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly referencing the fact that Fredbear is the culprit of the Bite of '83. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Nightmare Fredbear's suit appears to be more desaturated compared to his appearance in previous games, appearing to be a more brownish and pale color. His pupils are also orange-yellow instead of red in some instances, such as when his model is viewed in the Gallery. Personality Described as the complete opposite of the original Fredbear in terms of behavior, Nightmare Fredbear is a monstrous animatronic who enjoys nothing more than tormenting his victims when the opportunity arises. Nightmare Fredbear also appears to share a similar demeanor to the Fredbear plush from the FNaF 4 minigames but a little more warped. His voice resembles several other voices rolled into one. Main Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). While warding him off in these situations, Nightmare Fredbear will make a loud screech sound. But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is not in the Closet or on the Bed. If the player flashes the light on him and runs to the center of the Bedroom or closes the doors afterwards, the player will die. There is no known way of escaping this, which is why the player must flash the light on him and quickly close the door until his footsteps signify that he has left that location. To defend against Nightmare Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Other Appearances Ultimate Custom Night returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. When active, Nightmare Fredbear will approach the player from the left hall. He is completely undetectable until he appears at the left door. The player is able to tell if he is at the door by hearing his laughter on the left side and his glowing eyes showing through the door. The player needs to close the left door quickly until he's gone, or else he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Upon death, Nightmare Fredbear will speak in a distorted tone, informing the player that he intends to make them suffer in multiple ways as possible. The challenges in which Nightmare Fredbear is present are as follows: *Bears Attack 1 *Bears Attack 2 *Bears Attack 3 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in the last Night Terrors level, which plays similar to Funtime Freddy and Nightmarionne's levels. If Nightmare Fredbear is at the doors or the closet, then the player must hold the doors shut on him, and if he's on the bed, then the player must hold their flashlight on him to make leave. Failure to repel Nightmare Fredbear results in him entering the bedroom and attacking the player. Non-Canonical Appearances FNaF World :External FNaF World link: Nightmare Fredbear (FW). Nightmare Fredbear appears in the RPG spin-off game FNaF World as a challenger and playable character to unlock. |-|Gallery = FNaF4 Fredbear lefthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall. Fredbear lefthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, closer. Fredbear righthall far.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall. Fredbear righthall close.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Right Hall, closer. Fredbear closet.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet. fredbearonbed.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed. Brightened Fredbear_lefthall_far_brightened.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Left Hall, brightened. Fredbear_lefthall_close_brightened.png|Nightmare Fredbear getting closer in the Left Hall, brightened. Fredbear_righthall_far_brightened.png|Nightmare Fredbear approaching from the Right Hall, brightened. Fredbear_righthall_close_brightened.png|Nightmare Fredbear getting closer in the Right Hall, brightened. Fredbearonbedbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed, brightened. Fredbearclosetbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Closet, brightened. Extra NightmareFredbearExtra.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the extra menu. MakingFredbear8.gif|A gif showing the different screenshots of modeling Nightmare Fredbear. Miscellaneous Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Fredbear from the fourth game's main menu screen. FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear's glaring eyes as shown in the screen after completing the fourth game's demo. Brightened_demo-screen.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the screen after completing the demo, brightened. UCN Nightmare FredbearCN (1).png|Nightmare Fredbear's mugshot from the main menu. UCNNightmareFredbearEyes.png|Nightmare Fredbear's eyes as seen in the left door opening. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. FNaF VR Gameplay higherdefgallerynightfred.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Gallery (front). nightfredgalleryside.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Gallery (side). nightfredgalleryback.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the Gallery (back). NMFBPose.png|Nightmare Fredbear cutout (front). ICO NightmareFredbear.png| 's icon in the gallery. Miscellaneous LCKxtms.jpg|A screenshot of Nightmare Fredbear in the VR trailer. (beta model) VRFredBear1.jpg|Ditto, but with the right colours. Abc00a10-ba49-4460-8706-67cf82d06d16.gif|Nightmare Fredbear in his beta model attacking the player in the FNaF VR trailer, along with Mangle and The Puppet. Miscellaneous Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear, featured with all (excluding the phantoms, two shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics from first previous four games of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Teasers ScottgamesHat.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie as seen in the fifth teaser. His reflection also can be seen from the spotlight. Newteaser.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser. Note that his color was gray-scaled with the exception of the bowtie. Brightened 4brighten.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie in the fifth teaser, brightened. Property_of_me.png|Nightmare Fredbear in the sixth teaser, brightened. |-|Trivia = FNaF4 *Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Foxy are the only nightmares to have the "making of" slideshow from the Extra menu. *According to a Steam post by Scott Cawthon, the character that took the most time to model was Nightmare Fredbear, which took a week.Steam - April 27, 2016 **However, after Sister Location, another post confirms that either Baby or Ballora are the hardest, and also including their endoskeleton.Steam - September 12, 2016 *The reddish tint at the roots of Nightmare Fredbear's teeth may be a reference to the Night 5 end-of-night minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where Fredbear's jaws crush the skull of the player. *Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are less aggressive in the mobile version, making Night 5 and onward much easier than the PC version. *Interestingly, Nightmare Fredbear's feet are reused and recolored from Nightmare Freddy's. *In the teaser image featuring his torso, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was “gsfecfbs". If decrypted, the word "Fredbear" was revealed. **When brightened, the words “or was it me” can be seen on the left side of the image. Smaller text can be seen in Fredbear’s stomach, with the middle of the phrase missing. This text reads “pro... me”. **The same teaser image depicts Fredbear with a black suit. *Nightmare Fredbear’s laugh can sometimes be heard from a distance on nights where he is not active, as can be heard here. *If Nightmare Fredbear's laughs are sped up to 2.5 speed, they reveal to sound like a child laughing as heard here. Errors *Nightmare Fredbear seems to have two black buttons on his body. However, when his full body is shown via Extra, the buttons are now black and white. It is unknown why this occurs, but it could just be an error with the lighting. **This also applies to BB from the second game where he enters The Office. *When Nightmare Fredbear appears at the Right Hall, some of his claws are clipping through his thighs. **His hat also seems to be clipping in the ceiling light. When he is in the closet, if one looks closely his torso is clipping through the floor, this is hard to spot however because of the lighting. UCN * Nightmare Fredbear is one of two characters who can only get into the office from the left door, the other being Freddy Fazbear. * Nightmare Fredbear's death quotes seem to reference the Fredbear Plush from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Nightmare Fredbear along with Nightmare: * There is an early version of Nightmare Fredbear's and Nightmare's description: FNaF VR *In the trailer, Nightmare Fredbear had brown fur and a black top hat/bow tie, similar to Nightmare Freddy, rather than the yellow/gold fur and purple top hat/bow tie that he had in all other games. **According to Scott, this was because the trailer was made a long time ago, and the models were unfinished at the time, which explains Nightmare Fredbear's off color scheme. **Nightmare Fredbear also emitted the jumpscare sound used by Plushtrap and Nightmare BB when they jumpscare the player in "Fun With Plushtrap" and "Fun With Balloon Boy" from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, but it is unknown why this is the case. *Nightmare Fredbear is the only enemy in the Night Terrors levels to not mutter any voice lines while active. Instead, he only emits his laughter from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. |-| Audio = Dialogue Sounds Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted References Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Characters Category:Nightmares